


irij

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Это случается из века в век, каждую сотню лет.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	irij

_И сему мы удивляемся, как птицы небесные из ирья идут._

«Поучение...», 1096 г.

Послушайте.

Шелест крыльев сотни птиц забивается в уши, закручивается в воронку над головой. За ними почти не видно предрассветного неба. На западе оно чернильное и глубокое, с крошевом редких звезд, но на востоке уже перецвело в бледно-серый и сливается с заледеневшим озером, которое растеклось до самого горизонта, разделяя лес на две части.

Ветра нет. Ничто не качает деревья внизу под обрывом.

Птицы черные, будто вырезанные из клочков ночного неба, кружат молча, но настойчиво. Маховые перья свистят, разрезая воздух. Воздух поет и щекочет крылья.

Акааши сидит на самом краю. Босой, в тонкой белой юкате, с руками по локоть в красном. 

Послушайте.

Это случается из века в век, каждую сотню лет.

Мир в этот час кажется сотканным из тумана. Луна катится с небосклона, борей сворачивается у ног. Небо сливается со снежной твердью земли. Птицы взлетают. Акааши улыбается краем рта, пальцами гладит чужие ключицы, зарывается в черно-белые волосы. Обводит узоры теней на холодной коже. С каждой минутой птицы бьют крыльями яростнее и злей.

В грохоте птичьих крыльев слышится шепот смерти.

Время уходит. Это странное чувство: как после большой грозы, когда воздух тяжелый, тягучий и чистый. Акааши касается чужой безвольной руки и отделяет мясо от кости. Птицы бросаются вниз.

Небо — больше, чем может вместить в себя человек.

Поэтому Акааши отдает человека небу.

Послушайте.

Это случается из века в век, каждую сотню лет. Небо смерзается с озером, линия горизонта — шов. Небо касается мира, спускаясь вниз. Небо касается мертвого тела клювами черных птиц.

Акааши касается скул, гладит по векам, коротко жмется губами ко лбу. В его руке нож с рукояткой из пожелтевшей от времени кости. Этот нож всегда острый, уже много-много веков. Этот нож отделяет душу от тела. Но сейчас он орудует, как мясник — быстро и четко, пока не закончилось время. Вспарывает чужие предплечья — ровно по три надреза, вскрывает грудину по солнечному сплетению. 

Вены Акааши — тонкие-тонкие реки, что вьются под бледной кожей, с черной мутной водой.

Послушайте.

Небо — больше, чем может вместить в себя человек. Небо — больше, чем реки в венах Акааши. Небо не примет его к себе.

Но Акааши хотя бы отдаст человека небу, чтобы небо вернуло его назад.

Это случается из века в век, каждую сотню лет.

Акааши бросает птицам отрезы плоти. Птицы взрывают когтями снег. Небо светлеет по линии горизонта.

Акааши дробит оголенные кости на маленькие куски. Его собственные там, где небу их не достать. Ни небу, ни ни птицам, ни солнечному лучу. Он родился в воде — в воде же ему умирать, раз за разом, с первым лучом рассвета. 

И каждую сотню лет приходить опять. 

На три дня и три ночи. 

По земле идет человек, за которым следует небо — черными птицами и северным ветром. Гладит по всклоченным волосам, и волосы выцветают в белый. Небо следит, как человек возрождается и взрослеет. Луна, как маятник, отмеряет срок. Небо следует через годы, знает все, чем он жив и взволнован. Человек несет небо под сердцем и в венах. И когда его жизнь — короче прочих людей — отгорает подобно свече, из тумана над озером зыбкая, тонкая тень выступает на берег.

Акааши незрим для людей. Только птицы кричат при его появлении.

Акааши хотел бы родиться кем-то другим, но кто тогда проведет человека через границу.

Послушайте.

Это случается из века в век, каждую сотню лет.

Акааши следит за небом, шествующим по земле. Акааши уносит тело, когда его покидает последний вздох.

Чтобы, спустя сотню лет,

в это небо

снова

влюбиться.


End file.
